


Flufftober #19: Hand holding

by NeelyO



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Flufftober, M/M, Vacation, Winnipeg, poutine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: It's dinner time on Patrick and David's first day of vacation in Winnipeg.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 20
Kudos: 45
Collections: Flufftober2020, Neely's Flufftober 2020





	Flufftober #19: Hand holding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poutini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poutini/gifts).



> For my friend Poutini. I treasure you.

Patrick watched with pleasure as David gasped in delight, his eyes shining and his mouth hanging open. David looked from the sign on the restaurant door, _Smoke’s Poutinerie,_ to Patrick, then back to the sign again.

David grabbed Patrick’s hand, brought it to his lips for a kiss, and then continued to hold it tight. 

“It was a great day in Winnipeg, Patrick. An eventful first day of vacation filled with history and art and the promise of an evening back in our hotel room,” he shimmied a bit. “But this—this is more than I could have hoped for!”

Patrick pulled David by the hand into the restaurant and only let go once they were seated. Trying to decide between 31 different Poutines—Butter Chicken, Country Style, Philly Cheesesteak, Pulled Pork, the list looked endless—wasn’t going to be easy. Watching David narrow down his choices was definitely part of the fun of choosing this place for dinner. Patrick grinned and settled in—vacation was the best. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [Smoke's menu](https://smokespoutinerie.com/menu/)!
> 
> It's Flufftober! I'm doing what I can to get little balls of fluff out into the world this month.


End file.
